


Criminal

by Caolila



Category: Rock hard gladiators
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caolila/pseuds/Caolila





	Criminal

Criminal

He is a hustler  
他是个骗子  
He’s no good at all  
他罪大恶极  
He is a loser; he’s a bum, bum, bum, bum…  
他是个败类，一文不名

 

 

 

“小子，你可想好了？”Jomm用手扶着跨坐在他身上的Yoyo的腰，似笑非笑地问道。  
“我可不会温柔的哦。”  
男孩的回应是一个莽撞激烈的吻。  
他的动作太过生涩，以至于两人的牙齿都碰到了一起。Jomm从喉咙里发出一声沉闷的嗤笑，舌头伸进Yoyo的口腔，用力按压敏感的牙床。  
他听到他的男孩从鼻子里哼出来的细小呻吟。

 

 

 

He lies, he bluffs  
他吹牛，说谎，  
He’s unreliable  
他绝不可靠，  
He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun  
他是个拿着剑的傻瓜

 

 

 

Yoyo只觉得Jomm的嘴唇变成了一团火。  
那团火黏糊糊、湿漉漉，所到之处都仿佛劲道辛辣的烈酒般，勾起磨人的情欲。  
他赤裸的身体被烧成了一片血红。  
当Jomm把他那灵活有力的舌头点在他的乳头上的时候，Yoyo终于没忍住发出一声惊叫。他难耐地扭动着自己的腰腹，感觉胯下的阴茎在迅速地膨胀。  
Jomm的舌头不慌不忙地绕着棕褐色的乳晕打圈。原本平坦的乳头此刻兴奋地充血挺立着，正如戳在他小腹上的那根东西一样。  
“这么快就站起来了？”Jomm得意地笑弯了眼角，右手探下去解开了Yoyo的裤子。  
“真好撩。”

 

 

 

I know you told me  
我知道你劝过我，  
I should stay away  
我应该躲得远远的  
I know you said  
我知道你说过  
He’s just a dog astray  
他是只迷途的恶犬

 

 

 

Yoyo在感受到Jomm手心的温度的时候，发出了半是难耐半是羞耻的呻吟。那家伙的手指太过熟练，紧握的五指向内收紧，如同要将他强行榨干一般地向外挤出精水。  
“Jomm……你……别这么用力……啊！！”Yoyo急忙用手背堵住自己的嘴，然而他那赤红的眼角和眼眶里来回滚动的泪珠早已出卖了他。  
老男人坏心眼地拿拇指摩擦他性器顶端，粗糙的指腹毫不留情地折磨着脆弱的龟头。还未经人事的男孩远比想象中的要敏感，不一会儿他就感觉到那里渗出了又湿又滑的黏液。  
他故意用手指沾了一点送到Yoyo唇边，笑得狡猾：“不想尝尝自己的味道是什么样的吗？”  
男孩的脸涨得通红，用力拨开他的手：“你……你别胡闹。”

 

 

 

He is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
他是个声名狼藉的杀手  
And even I know this ain’t smart  
我也知道我一定是昏了头

 

 

 

Jomm将Yoyo的阴茎一口含了进去。  
刹那间，Yoyo觉得自己的神智都飞到了九霄云外。来自下方的快感是如此的强烈，让他觉得自己的小腹都涨得要炸裂开来。他只能抓紧身下的床单努力向上挺腰，将自己的全部都送进Jomm的口腔深处。  
Jomm的舌头沿着根部慢慢向上，在冠状沟处划过一圈再回到原地。他的两只手也不闲着，而是不紧不慢地揉搓男孩的一对阴囊，弄得对方发出一阵令人脸红心跳的喘息。  
“你这里，本来是应该温柔点，好好开发一下的。毕竟是第一次。”Jomm吐出Yoyo那被口水润得水亮的阴茎，手指按揉着那处狭小的入口，突然抬起头，看着男孩迷惑的脸，咧嘴笑了，

“但是我怎么忍心让你的第一次被一根手指夺走了呢？”

 

 

 

But mama I’m in love with a criminal  
但是妈妈啊，我爱上了一个罪犯  
And this type of love  
而且这种爱情  
isn’t rational, it’s physical  
让人丧失理智，欲望横流

 

 

 

Yoyo在他进入的时候迸发出一声尖叫。  
这无关情欲，更多是因为痛苦。  
从未被侵入过的穴口被粗暴地向外拓开，外形狰狞的肉仞毫不留情地深入到底。柔软的肠壁顽强地收缩舒张着，极力想要适应这突如其来的性器。  
从接合处传来粘腻的触感，那必定是从伤口中流出来的血吧。  
“很痛吧。”Jomm的声音从耳后传来，低沉的嗓音因为强忍情欲而变得沙哑，“这么勉强你，真是对不起了啊。”  
Yoyo猛地睁大眼。  
那是他第一次道歉。

 

 

 

Mama please don’t cry  
妈妈请别为我哭泣  
I will be all right  
我一定会平安无事  
All reasons inside  
其实唯有一个原因  
I just can’t deny  
我实在无法否认  
I love the guy  
我爱他

Yoyo望着天花板，嘴边渐渐浮上一丝微笑。  
这个孤高的男人，也会因为什么东西而惊慌失措、羞愧难当吗？  
“全部给我吧。”他轻声说道，在Jomm看不见的地方，那双眼睛如同晨曦般清澈明亮。  
“我是你的。”  
他清楚地听到对方倒吸一口冷气的声音。  
Jomm抓着他的大腿，把他的膝盖抬高到他的头顶位置，好方便自己完全撤出，再齐根没入。久骋疆场的老男人似乎再也没有怜惜对方的意思，只是被狂暴的占有欲占据了身体，逼着男孩和他一起高潮再高潮。  
Yoyo只觉得自己变成了一叶小船，在滔天怒海的浪潮中上下翻腾。他的灵魂如同一会儿被抛上了云端，一会儿又被狠狠地摔落平地。五脏六腑都仿佛被后方的那根搅得乱七八糟；他张开嘴，却发不出一丝一毫的声音。  
时间和空间都仿佛在离他远去，真实的只有Jomm落在他脖子上的气息，和五指扣住的，那坚实的臂膀。

 

He is a villain of the devil’s law  
他是追随恶魔的暴徒  
He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun  
他杀人只是为了取乐  
That man’s a snitch and unpredictable  
他喜怒无常，行踪不定  
He’s got no conscious  
他毫无自觉  
He’s got none, none, none, none  
他一无所有

 

“Jomm……哈啊啊啊……我要射了！！JOMM！！！”Yoyo扒着Jomm的肩膀，脸上涂满了鼻涕和泪水，不知道是哭是笑。他的脚趾紧紧地蜷缩在一起，大腿根爽得不住地颤抖，从阴茎里不断向外吐出乳白色的精液，将两人贴合在一起的腹部都弄得一片濡湿。  
Jomm在他后穴抽搐着缩紧的时候向前用力一撞，大量滚烫炽热的精液就如同炮弹一般狠狠打在男孩脆弱的肠壁上，弄得对方又是嗯嗯啊啊一通大叫，差点就被他推上第二次高潮。  
Yoyo已经被他折腾得没力气了，就连Jomm什么时候从他的身体里退出来的都不知道。  
他只记得Jomm拨开他前额的头发的手，然后就迷迷糊糊地沉入了梦乡。

 

Oh I know, should let go, but no  
哦，我知道，我应该放手——但是绝不！  
‘cause he’s a rebel with a tainted heart  
即便他桀骜不驯，是个天生的杀手  
And even I know this ain’t smart  
即便我也知道这绝不明智

当Yoyo睁开眼的时候，已经是第二天的中午了。  
“后悔不？”  
Jomm右手撑着头，冲他咧了咧嘴，露出一口闪亮的牙。  
Yoyo楞了一下，才反应过来他问的是昨晚的事情，不禁觉得又好气又好笑。  
他用手肘把半边身子撑起来，按着Jomm的头来了一个悠长缠绵的吻。  
Jomm满足地闭上了眼睛。  
这样就足够了。  
足够了。

 

But mama I’m in love with a criminal  
但是妈妈啊，我爱上了一个罪犯  
And this type of love  
而且这种爱情  
isn’t rational, it’s physical  
让人丧失理智，欲望横流  
Mama please don’t cry  
妈妈请别为我哭泣  
I will be all right  
我一定会平安无事  
All reasons inside  
其实唯有一个原因  
I just can’t deny  
我实在无法否认  
I love the guy  
我爱他

 

 

注：歌词翻译来自网易云音乐。部分翻译因为剧情需要有所修改，并非最符合原意的准确翻译。


End file.
